The present invention relates to lamps and light fittings and buildings incorporating such lamps. The invention relates in particular to lamps for downlighters such as dichroic lamps and 12V or mains electricity lamps.
A known lamp for a downlighter has a light source and a reflector for reflecting light emitting from the light source. The reflector has a square or hexagonal section when viewed along a longitudinal axis of the lamp. The reflector includes a series of reflection panels, four panels in the case of a lamp with a square section and six panels in the case of a lamp with a hexagonal section. Each reflection panel is totally planar, having a totally planar front surface. The light pattern projected from such lamps is of substantially varying luminosity across a surface on to which light is projected from such lamps. This is undesirable in many applications.